The present disclosure relates to a patient care equipment support, such as an IV pole or IV rack. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a patient care equipment support that is transferable between a first device, such as a hospital bed, and a second device, such as a support arm or a column.
Hospitalized patients often require patient care equipment to be in close proximity during hospital care. Such patient care equipment is typically supported on a patient care equipment support or rack. Illustratively, the patient care equipment includes any one or more of the following: infusion management equipment, heart monitoring equipment, medical gas delivery equipment, defibrillators, and the like, many of which directly connect to the patient via lines or tubes.
Some equipment supports carrying the patient care equipment are transferable between a patient support apparatus, such as a hospital bed, a stretcher, an ambulatory care chair, and the like, and another support structure, such as a ceiling, floor or wall-mounted service column, an equipment support arm, a floor-supported stand, a wheeled cart, a headwall, a wall of a hospital room, and the like. Such transferable equipment support is disclosed in PCT Pat. App. Ser. No. PCT/US2004/033647 filed Oct. 12, 2004 and entitled “Patient Care Equipment Support Lock,” which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.